Fred the Movie
by moja-kocham
Summary: What happens when a new, shy and sheltered girl moves into Judy's house leaving Kevin and Fred without their beloved Judy beside/across from them? Only one way to find out, read! I suck at summaries so read if you wanna read P: Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

(***Just a little note, I know that in the movie and on Youtube, Fred is like 6 but for the sake of this particular story, I'm going to make him around 14 or 15. So with that out of the way, onto the story, I hope you enjoy it! *HEART* Oh and if Lucas Cruikshank happens to read this, [A girl can dream!] your amazing *HEART* and also I know the main girl in the story, Aislin is a lot different then you'd think the guys would go for but it's _because _she is so different from Judy and the boys that they fall for her ;) ***)

_**She had no clue what she was doing back. She had left and told herself that she wouldn't look back, because of the heartache it gave her but yet here she stood, in front of the apartment she had once shared with the loves of her life.  
>Yes, she loved two special men who were once sworn enemies but became closer than ever because of her. She stood outside of their door, contemplating over if she should knock or not when the door opened and a mop of dirty blonde hair popped out, a pair of large bright brown eyes met hers and her breath caught in her throat.<br>"Aislin…" He breathed out, his annoying tone that he preferred to use was gone as the door cracked wider and a head of short cropped chestnut hair, wearing a baseball cap with chocolate brown eyes peeked out as well. She knew she shouldn't have come but she didn't regret seeing them again.**_

_Chapter One_

_The move _

* * *

><p>Aislin O'Connell Reid, you get your arse back into this house this instant!" A woman of older age shouted across the yard, her dark grey eyebrows furrowing greatly over her light grey eyes, round silver glasses reflecting the sun in a harsh gleam across the glass. She huffed as she put her hands on her hips, watching her youngest daughter walk across the yard with her three suitcases beside her father. The older woman had been made aware that her troublesome daughter no longer wished to live her life in the country with her mother, but that she wanted to move to the city with her father. The older woman didn't understand what was so great about it, the noise, the people and most of all the troublesome way people raised their horrible things they called children. She threw her hands up as she walked in the door, slamming the door shut and shouting at her other two children to come downstairs.<p>

Aislin was the happiest she'd ever been in her 14 years of her life, she's finally getting out of that, dare she say it, _hell _hole. She almost gasped at herself, all her life she's not been able to utter a word unless allowed to by her mother and here she was, spewing Devil words. She found that she quiet enjoyed this freedom and she intended to use it as much as she could, not that she would become an atheist but she would still enjoy this new freedom. The car her father drove was an old, 1980 beat up Chevette Volkswagen, coloured light brown with a broken right rear window. She almost laughed at the car's appearance but with the way she was raised she didn't, not knowing If she was allowed or not so she decided to ask when she got settled into the car.

"Father, am I allowed to laugh?" The girl asked and the father's look of astonishment was interpreted wrongly for her and she tensed up, expecting to be hit for such a ludicrous question but he only laughed heartily and patted her on her the head. His answer made her jaw drop and her eyes pop wide out, for she had never heard anyone say that to her before and she was not sure if she would ever get used to the answer she received.

"Why of course, my dear." He chuckled, the engine roaring to life as he twisted the key. "Whatever your mother taught you, just make sure to remember to do the opposite with me." He paused then added. "But no sex until your married and no boyfriends until you're at least 16 years old." She blushed at this and sunk into her chair while he drove off, the scenery of the country whizzing past her and before she knew it she was rubbing her eyes and sitting back up seeing that the area is nothing like she'd ever seen before.

Many cars shot past the car, with large three coloured lights, 30 story buildings towered over her and crowds and crowds of people walked along sidewalks. Her eyes were wide as saucers as her mouth flapped open like a door ajar. She suddenly felt very self-conscious as people looked at the beat up, huffing and puffing Volkswagen and she decided to sink back down. A glance to her father showed that he didn't care about the looks he got only that he was glad to be wherever it was they were in. She assumed it was the city but didn't know for certain so the girl asked.

"Father where are we?" Aislin asked the older man and with another hearty chuckle and a turn into a driveway he announced that they were indeed in the city. And also that she had fallen asleep and that explained why it went by so quickly, and why she imagined herself in a school with thousands of other kids and a boyfriend, her being the most popular person in the school, being loved by everyone. She sighed softly, knowing that would only be in a dream and that while her father seems relaxed and laid-back, he's probably like her mother.

The house they pulled into was much larger than her old house and she felt so minuscule compared to the size of the houses on her new street, making her also feel claustrophobic. The house was two tones, a brown roof, a brown garage roof and a second floor brown roof with light brown bricks holding the second floor roof up and white outer walls with a light red walkway followed from the white driveway to the steps. The house made her head spin wildly and she slowly got out of the car, gazing up at the house while her father grabbed the bags from the trunk.

"Father, is this where you live?" The 14 year old asked, and her father nodded smiling while he walked up the walkway. "Of course pumpkin. You didn't think I'd live in a rinky dink house like you're mother lived in right?" He joked but she took it rather offensively, seeing as how she loved that little home in the county. She was sure it showed on her face because her father sighed and walked over, hugging her lightly. "I'm sorry, dear." Aislin hadn't had someone be so affectionate to her other than her older sister and brother.

She let herself melt into the hug and felt a certain emotion spring up, one she only felt with two other people before. _Loved._ She felt something in her heart twitch and she teared up, hiding her face in her father's chest, sniffling a softly as she could to not draw attention but her father heard her and pulled back, wiping her tears away with a sincere and soft smile. He sighed softly as he pulled her to her chest and walked up the walkway with her, thoughts whizzing through the young girls head as she made her way to the new home. And a new life.

She had finally gotten almost all her things put away in her room but by 1:20 AM she had become so dead exhausted that she literally passed out with her head on a box and her body on the bed. Her father came to wake her at 9 in the morning but found that she fell asleep unpacking and decided to wait until later, making short plans for later on in the day. By noon she woke, showered and dressed into a dirty pale pink dress, farmer boots and her hair up in a messy bun.

"Hey there how's m—" The father began saying but it died in his throat when he saw what his daughter had to wear and with a small sigh and a curse at the women he bred with a smile appeared on his face and just as he was about to speak a knock at the door sounded and he almost jumped for joy. _**They're here! **_ He thought, and raced to open the door, a big grin on his face as he saw the different styles the several girls wore.

"Hey-a Penny. Thank you so much for doing this for me." He sincerely spoke to his best friend and she laughed as she brushed past him ushering her daughters and their friends along. She had been told there was a major fashion crisis and that Aaron needed her and her _amazing _fashion ASAP. She rounded a corner and the smile on her lips died as she saw the poor girl dressed in such ratty old clothing.

"Oh my poor dear!" The woman exclaimed and walked briskly over to the girl who had froze to the spot and had been staring blankly for a few moments now. She waved her hand to the girls and they filed up nicely. She bent down to the girl and with a smile explained to her the situation. "Well darling you're father told me you need new style and need to be put up to date so I brought my girls here to help you. Just tell me which style you like best and I'll get you a whole new look!" The thought of re-doing almost _everything _on a person made her all happy as the frozen girl slowly took a look at everyone.

There was a girl with long midnight black hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin wearing a grey sweater over a high cut black shirt, wearing a pair of light and dark pink gloves. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of mix-matched converse, one black and one pink. She also had silver piercings on her face, a lip ring, a nose ring and an eyebrow ring. Aislin found that look quite interesting and decided to continue on with the line of styles.

Her eyes skipped over a lot of different styles, seeing a style similar to the girl with the mix-matched shoes but she had black hair with eyelash length bangs and colourful streaks of purples, blues, pinks, yellows and at the crown of her head her hair was puffed up a little, a hot pink bow sitting right in front of it. She wore a mid thigh length black tank top that had a picture of a hot pink crown with a pair of grey bones under it, followed by a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a pair of knee high converse, the laces lime green and hot pink. Aislin absolutely adored that look and felt eyes on her, knowing she was staring and she blushed as she looked away.

"I'm sorry but, I've just never saw someone look that amazing." The young girl said and the mother squealed gleefully as she ushered the girls out the door and gave her friend's daughter the pile of clothes to look like Alexis, the girl who was dressed in a scene way. The woman stayed with Aislin, helping her change into the new look, dressing her hair, face and body up to look the exact way to look like Alexis, and because she didn't need to have her hair dyed as it was already a perfect shade of black, she looked perfect already and the older woman almost wept gleefully at her work.

The girl had shoulder length shining black curly hair with large grey-ish green eyes, slightly tanned skin and a nervous smile. She had streaks of neon blues, greens, purples, pinks and yellows in her hair now, not extensions but Penny had actually streaked her hair. And the crown of her head was teased and now had a small tiara pushed against it. She wore an off the shoulder black belly shirt with a hot pink tank underneath, a splash of colour on the front of the shirt surrounding Hello Kitty. Aislin felt uncomfortable in the purple ripped skinny jeans she had been put into but then again she was in dresses her whole life. Finally the last things she received was a pair of knee high converse with the brightest yellow and green laces she'd ever seen, and a pair of fingerless striped gloves.

She wondered what happened to the once sheltered girl went, because the girl in the mirror was certainly not her. The girl who stood before her was…an ambitious, social and friend-filled girl. Her eyes began watering and suddenly she was surrounded by all the girls from the line. Preppy, gothic, scene, nerd, and more, and for once she felt like she might have a chance at being happy in life. Boy, if she had known what was to come into her world, she would almost have a heart-attack.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Neighbours

_I am so sorry it's been like two years and I haven't updated and I'm a horrible person. I'm writing another story so its taking up a lot of my time but I think I will continue with this story. A few people were asking if I would continue so I thought why not? The people want what they want! :3 _  
><em>But I have to say that I'm going on vacation in five days so I'm not going to be uploading anything after then. <em>  
><em>So anyways, sit back, relax and enjoy! 3<em>  
>-A<p>

Chapter Two  
><span>Meeting the neighbours<span>

The girl had been told that the neighbors were very good people and there were some boys and girls in the area around her age and after a full day of watching movies and learning how to interact with other people like she should have been taught long ago but was deprived of that because of her mother, she felt sure and ready for the meeting of the neighbours. Aislin slowly made her way down the driveway, her head down as she wore the same clothes she tried on when she met Penny, Alexis, Alexa, Meghan, Erika, Katelyn, Kasia, Ethel, Ashley, Lana and Zara. The girl was near shivering as she looked around, the suns glare making her eyes see spots for a moment before she saw a tall, slightly muscular guy with kind of shaggy chestnut hair, a light tan wearing a pair of low hip baggy pants and running shoes, but no shirt.  
>Sweat glistened off his bronze-ish chest and Aislin had to wrench her gaze away from the guy and make her way over to her neighbours' house, hearing her father and Penny in the backyard, the barbecue sizzling from the raw meat being slapped onto the grill as she slowly made her way to the house. When she finally made it to the house it felt like hours had gone by and she was a nervous wreck, literally she'd only met 14 people and she was about to go crazy. What if she turned out like that girl who was the outcast her whole life, dying as an old lady with dozens of cats? She began hyperventilating and didn't notice the door open until a chest tumbled into her and made her fall back onto her rump.<br>Aislin was shaken slightly as she looked up and saw a lanky boy with slightly long dirty blonde hair, tanned complexion and chocolate brown eyes wearing a green striped tee and jean overalls with a pair of child-like shoes following. She had to hold in a giggle as she was helped up by the stranger, his bright grin almost blinding as he introduced himself…rather loudly.  
>"Hey! I'm Fred!" He yelled in a rather high pitched voice and she grimaced, wiping some spit off of her face as she faked a smile, something she picked up in some books and movies as she stuck out her hand and he shook it wildly. She told him her name and that she'd just recently moved in beside him and when she showed him which house, his grin dropped as his eyes began watering again, and the boy turned to her and began screaming at her.<br>"Judy's gone **again**! And it's all because _you_ had to want to move there! _**Gosh darn it**_!" He stormed off into his house and left her standing there, her eyes watering over slightly. She had only ever been yelled at by her mother and she had grown accustom to that but to be yelled at by a stranger…She sighed, turned and began walking back to her house when a hand on her shoulder ceased her movements.

"Hey, are you alright?" A slight deep voice asked and she slowly turned around to see the boy from across the street in front of her, his whole being merely a few inches away from her, so close if she only reached—no! She couldn't think that way! She turned away from him and nodded, faking a smile as she said a quick goodbye, walking off quickly. The guy behind her let out a small grunt as she walked off and she felt sorry for him but she couldn't let him see her tear up.  
>She walked silently into the house, hearing the soft chatter of the girls and Dad while some music played in the background. She was about to go up the stairs, her eyes brimming with tears when she heard her name and she thought she had been caught and with a soft sigh she walked back down and was about to speak when she heard her name again, but in a conversation between Penny and her Dad.<br>"Daniel, you know that Aislin's mother plagued her mind with stupid things and it's only natural for you to defend the woman you had a child with but you need to press charges, her other children are being abused and Aislin is literally scarred now because of that…**woman**!" The girl fumed as she walked into the room, her eyes on fire as she heard the insult.  
>Though she didn't love the woman as she should, she couldn't stand by as she heard her mother being insulted by this woman who her father favored so. She felt like she wanted to hit something or scream, and seeing as how she had the freedom to do other things here she screamed at the woman that she had no right to be talking about her mother like that. <em>Especially<em> behind Asilin's back like that. If she wanted to talk smack about her mother, then she could say it to her face or not at all!  
>The adult's jaws were almost quite literally on the floor as the girl made her way out of the house, her cheeks red as tears dripped down her cheeks. She felt eyes on her back as she walked away from her house and she jumped when someone's hand landed on her upper arm, turning around she came face to face with the Fred fellow.<br>When he saw her face, his expression dropped to one of sadness and worry. In a soft voice the boy who was a rather loud and obnoxious person asked;  
>"Miss, did I make you cry? Are you alright?" She felt more tears bubbling over as she shook her head, looking away and focusing on a crack by her feet. She heard shuffling and when she looked up again, he was handing her a piece of tissue paper. She gave a small smile and took it, gently wiping her eyes before she thanked him.<br>"You should come over to my house and meet the squirrels! And the cat with rabies, they always cheer me up!" He exclaimed, although not as loud as he had been before.  
>Asilin smiled at him and nodded her head, feeling the rules her mother forced into her brain trying to get her to get back into her old routine, but she pressed on, following the boy and forcing herself to act like the girls in the movies she'd saw.<br>Assuming the movies were telling the truth, then people didn't like other people who were different from them, they were freaks and unless you were a really beautiful outcast, no one was going to change.  
>And although Fred didn't seem to be like the people in the movies, she assumed this was normal and how they were supposed to act.<br>Glancing over to the boy that had been there when Asilin was crying after meeting Fred, she told the boy that she would be right back and when she started walking over to him, Fred grabbed her and started shouting again.  
>"You can't go over to Kevin! He's horrible and mean and is smelly!"<br>Wretching her arm away from Fred, she huffed as she crossed her arms, looking over and seeing the boy, Kevin, staring at them, his eyes narrowed.  
>"Fred, if you wanna be my friend, don't yell at me and let me go talk to him, okay? I need to apologize."<br>Before he could protest again, she jogged across the street and smiled at the boy who now had on a light t-shirt.  
>"Hey." She said as she stopped in front of him and he smiled at her.<br>"Hows it going? Having fun with squirrel boy?" Kevin jerked his chin towards Fred who was angrily sitting on the curb, arms crossed.  
>"Why do you two not like each other?" She asked and he actually looked surprised.<br>"Well, for one, he's annoying and there used to be a girl that lived where you did and she felt sorry for Fred and hung out with him a few times, but then he got creepy and said that they'd get married and love each other.  
>So she moved, but came back and he was different, tried acting normal and then got into the routine again and she moved away and now your here."<br>Nodding, Asilin wondered if she should befriend Fred or if it'd be best not to, but she decided, that he seemed to be a nice kid, even if he was a little creepy.  
>"Well thanks for the information...Kevin? Yeah, Kevin. Also, I'm sorry about before, I was a little worked up and...yeah. So I'll see you around?" She said, half hopeful as she started walking backwards, towards Fred.<br>"Definitely!" He grinned and she smiled before jogging over to Fred.  
>"Let's go meet the squirrels and cat!" She said and he grabbed her hand, racing to his house.<p> 


End file.
